An Odd Couple of Teens
by Foley Artist
Summary: While Ron's parents are away he volunteers to hide a project which Shego attempted to steal at his house. When his house is destroyed he stays at Kim's place, where they drive each other insane.
1. Default Chapter

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Stoppable house)  
  
(Cut to the interior. MR. and MRS. STOPPABLE are walking out the front door. RON is seeing them off)  
  
MRS. STOPPABLE: Okay, Ronald. We'll only be gone a week. Are you sure you can handle yourself?  
  
RON: I'll muddle through somehow.  
  
MRS. STOPPABLE: I'm sure you will, honey. The emergency numbers are on the fridge. There's enough money for food on the counter.  
  
RON: I know.  
  
MRS. STOPPABLE: I'm sorry, honey, I just can't believe we're leaving you alone.  
  
MR. STOPPABLE: Come on, honey; he's a man now, remember? He'll be fine.  
  
RON: Yeah, listen to dad. I'll be fine.  
  
(RUFUS pops out of his pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Uh huh. Fine.  
  
MRS. STOPPABLE: Okay, honey. Bye.  
  
(MR. and MRS. STOPPABLE leave. RON waits a moment, then.)  
  
RON: Boo-ya! House to ourselves!  
  
RUFUS: Woo-hoo!  
  
(They high-five)  
  
RON: Time for snack, I'd say.  
  
(RON gets a bag of popcorn from a cabinet and puts it in the microwave. He pushes a few buttons and walks over to the phone. He picks it up and dials)  
  
RON: Hey, KP, guess what? I have the house to myself, isn't that cool? (Beat) I know it is. It's great. All alone. I can do anything I want. (Beat) No, no I don't need any company, I have everything under control.  
  
(RON crosses to the microwave and opens the door. Black smoke billows out of it)  
  
RON: Um, by the way, you wouldn't happen to know how to fix smoke damage, would you?  
  
(Cut to a laboratory- night)  
  
(Cut to the interior, the hallway. It is empty save for a small security camera in the ceiling which moves slowly, surveying the hallway. Suddenly, a circle begins to form around the camera. The circle completes itself and the camera falls towards the floor. As it falls, a gloved hand reaches through the hole and grabs one of the camera's wires. The camera is pulled back up through the hole. A moment later, SHEGO drops down through the hole and lands noiselessly on the ground. She looks around, is satisfied that it is safe and, activating her hands, moves towards a door)  
  
(Cut to the interior of another room. The door is blown open and SHEGO steps through what remains of it. She looks around and sees a small box on a table. She deactivates her hands, goes to the table and picks up the box. She turns to leave and sees KIM standing in the doorway)  
  
SHEGO: Kim Possible.  
  
KIM: Hello, Shego. You didn't really think it was going to be that easy, did you?  
  
SHEGO: For a minute, yeah, I kinda did.  
  
KIM: Silly rabbit.  
  
(Beat)  
  
SHEGO: "Silly rabbit"?  
  
KIM: Sorry, came here right from seeing Kill Bill. Those lines stick in your head.  
  
SHEGO: Well I hope it was a good movie, because it's the last one you're ever going to see.  
  
(SHEGO flares up one of her gloves. She swipes at KIM, KIM jumps out of the way, resulting in the further destruction of the door. KIM does a back flip down the hall. SHEGO, being careful to keep a hold on the box, follows her)  
  
(Cut to another part of the building. KIM leaps backwards through a pair of double doors. SHEGO follows and stops dead in her tracks)  
  
(Cut to what she sees: something like the entire police force in Middleton and a SWAT team. KIM stands in front of them, smirking. She approaches SHEGO)  
  
KIM: I'll take that.  
  
(SHEGO takes a small chip out of her belt pocket and sticks it onto the side of box)  
  
SHEGO: Here.  
  
(She shoves the box into KIM'S arms)  
  
(Dissolve- SHEGO is loaded into the police van. The doors shut and the van pulls away. KIM and RON stand in front of a scientist, who is holding the box)  
  
SCIENTIST: I can't thank you enough for saving our project, Kim Possible.  
  
KIM: Oh, it's no big. I'm just glad I was able to get it back to you.  
  
SCIENTIST: Ah, one problem. We can't keep it here.  
  
RON: Come again?  
  
SCIENTIST: This is a top-top-secret government project. Once its location has been discovered once, it is imperative that we move it to another, more remote location as soon as possible. Which brings me to another point; I was wondering.  
  
KIM: If we'd hide it for you?  
  
SCIENTIST: Would you? Just until we can find another secret location.  
  
KIM: No big. Ron will take it.  
  
RON: I will?  
  
KIM: Think about it, Ron. Wouldn't most villains automatically go to my house?  
  
RON: Um. yeah, I guess so.  
  
KIM: So to fool them and keep the project safe we hide it at your house.  
  
(Beat)  
  
RON: Okay- gotcha.  
  
KIM: Come on, let's catch a ride back.  
  
(KIM and RON walk off)  
  
(Cut to the SWAT car driving down the street)  
  
(Cut to the interior. SHEGO looks around, studying the truck. She looks down at her hands in the handcuffs. She flares up her hands, causing the handcuffs to fall away)  
  
SHEGO: That was easy.  
  
(SHEGO gets up and slashes the lock off the door. She opens the doors and leaps out onto the road. She turns and watches the SWAT truck drive away)  
  
SHEGO: Okay, time to get that experiment.  
  
(SHEGO takes a small device out of her attached pocket and turns it on. It keeps)  
  
(Cut to the device. It's a small computer screen, showing a grid with a small blinking light)  
  
SHEGO: Bingo.  
  
(SHEGO runs off)  
  
(Cut the Stoppable House)  
  
(Cut to the interior. RON walks through the front door and puts the box on the counter)  
  
RON: What do you think this thing does, anyway?  
  
RUFUS: Beats me.  
  
RON: Eh, I'm sure it doesn't matter. Leave it to the scientists, right? They're the only ones who need to know.  
  
RUFUS: Right!  
  
RON: Let's raid the fridge, shall we?  
  
RUFUS: Oh yeah!  
  
(Cut to the exterior. SHEGO is on the roof. She checks her electronic device one more time. It confirms that the signal is correct- the box is in the house. She slashes through the roof and leaps through the hole)  
  
(Cut to the interior. Some of the ceiling falls next to RON)  
  
RON: What the?  
  
(SHEGO drops to the floor next to him)  
  
RON: Argh! Shego!  
  
SHEGO: Hand over the box.  
  
RON: I- I don't have it.  
  
SHEGO: Don't give me that, I tracked it here, now hand it over.  
  
(RON pauses for a moment then dives over the counter, grabbing the box. But SHEGO also leaps over the counter and grabs the box. They struggle with it)  
  
SHEGO: Hand it over!  
  
RON: No!  
  
(They struggle with it for a few more seconds until it flies out of their hands and crashes to the floor. When it does, the top of it opens, producing a laser)  
  
SHEGO/RON: Uh oh.  
  
(The laser fires, destroying a wall behind SHEGO and RON. It shoots rapidly, in all directions. SHEGO and RON duck for cover)  
  
SHEGO: Shut it off!  
  
RON: I don't know how!! Do you think I'd let it go like that if I knew how to turn it off?  
  
(SHEGO crawls out from behind the counter and moves towards the box. She grabs it)  
  
SHEGO: Gotcha.  
  
(The box glows red. SHEGO drops it)  
  
SHEGO: Ow! Hot! Hot!  
  
(The machine spins around and faces her)  
  
SHEGO: Uh oh.  
  
(SHEGO ducks just as the box fires. It blows out another part of the house. SHEGO does a series of back flips, each time avoiding the lasers. She reaches the front door)  
  
SHEGO: This isn't over! I'll be back!  
  
(SHEGO kicks the door open and leaps away. The box fires a few more shots, then stops and retracts its laser. RON cautiously gets up and looks around at his home- there are several holes in the walls and the ceiling)  
  
RON: Well, we always wanted a sun roof. 


	2. New Plans

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Stoppable House- a few hours later. Several SCIENTISTS look around the house. RON and KIM talk to a SCIENTIST. Two other scientists load the box into a truck)  
  
SCIENTIST: Thank you, Ron Stoppable, for keeping this project out of the hands of that villain.  
  
RON: Eh, it was nothing. Just cost me my house, no big. (Beat) Which you are going to fix up for me, right?  
  
SCIENTIST: Oh, naturally. Of course, you'll have to find your own housing.  
  
RON: Hmmm. Where can I go? (Beat, to KIM) Think Bueno Nacho would let me sleep under the counter?  
  
KIM: Probably not, but I have a better idea anyway. You want to stay with us?  
  
RON: Gravy.  
  
KIM: (To SCIENTIST) And you'll take care of the project?  
  
SCIENTIST: Naturally. We're shipping it off to a top secret location right now. The doors to the truck and shut)  
  
(Cut to the inside of the truck. The tracking device on the truck begins to flash on and off again)  
  
(Cut to the Possible house)  
  
(Cut to the interior- KIM'S attic bedroom. RON lays out a sleeping bag. KIM stands with him)  
  
RON: Thanks for letting me stay here, Kim.  
  
KIM: It's no big.  
  
(RON opens a suitcase and takes out a guitar)  
  
RON: That's odd, I don't remember packing this.  
  
KIM: You play guitar?  
  
RON: Well, if you mean play it well then no. If you mean picked it up a few times and played a few horribly distorted chords, then yes. Yes I do play guitar.  
  
KIM: Oh come on, you can't be that bad.  
  
(RON strums an incredibly butchered A chord. KIM cringes. RON goes to strum another chord, but KIM stops him)  
  
KIM: Then again maybe you can.  
  
(Cut to a highway; the truck from before. It drives down the highway)  
  
(Cut to the interior. The box is there. The tracking device attached by SHEGO is dormant for a moment. It begins to blink on and off)  
  
(Cut to Smarty Mart)  
  
(Cut to the interior. SHEGO is trying on a black boot)  
  
SHEGO: Wow- perfect fit. And only two dollars for pair of them!  
  
(The tracker on her belt starts blinking. SHEGO notices)  
  
SHEGO: About time.  
  
(SHEGO takes the boots off, puts her own on and runs out of the store)  
  
(Cut to the exterior of the store. SHEGO runs out and into the street. She steps out into the middle of the street, stopping a red Cadillac convertible)  
  
SHEGO: Yeah, hi, kinda need this.  
  
(SHEGO yanks the driver out of the car, hops in and peels off down the road)  
  
(Cut to the POSSIBLE house)  
  
(Cut to the interior, the kitchen. RON is digging in the refrigerator. KIM stands behind him)  
  
KIM: So why did your family leave again?  
  
RON: I don't know. some business meeting or something. Got any mustard?  
  
KIM: Yeah, on the third shelf.  
  
(Beat)  
  
RON: Got it.  
  
(RON turns around, arms full of various foods, everything from pastrami and turkey to meatloaf and cheese. He walks over to the counter and lays it all out. He takes some bread slices and starts piling slices of food onto it)  
  
RON: Hmmm? (Beat) Got any nachos?  
  
KIM: No.  
  
RON: You sure?  
  
KIM: Positive.  
  
RON: You really sure?  
  
KIM: Really sure.  
  
RON: Really, really, really.  
  
KIM: Ron! We have no nachos!  
  
RON: Fine.  
  
(RON squirts some mustard on top of it and picks it up and eats it)  
  
RON: Man that was good. So when's dinner?  
  
KIM: In a few hours.  
  
RON: What're we having?  
  
KIM: Pork chops.  
  
RON: Oh, yeah, problem. Kinda can't have that, you know, with the whole Jewish thing.  
  
KIM: Oh. I'm sure my dad can make you something.  
  
RON: Eh, no big. I'll rummage through your leftovers.  
  
KIM: You sure?  
  
RON: Yeah. No big, really. (Beat) Can we pick up some nachos from the store?  
  
KIM: Sure.  
  
(Cut to a highway. The red Cadillac stolen by SHEGO shoots down the road. Top down)  
  
(Cut to the interior of the car. SHEGO'S hair blows around in the wind. She checks the device)  
  
(Cut to the device. It beeps, showing the location)  
  
(Cut to SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: Perfect.  
  
(SHEGO shifts into second gear)  
  
(Cut to a long shot. The car rockets down the road into the distance. She passes a sign that reads "MIDDLETON AIRPORT") 


	3. Wait a Minute

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The POSSIBLE House)  
  
(Cut to the interior- dinner table. The POSSIBLE family sits at the table, enjoying pork chops. RON sits with them, eating some nachos with cheese, rather loudly)  
  
RON: (Mouth full) Thanks for letting me stay here while my house is rebuilt, Drs. P.  
  
MR. DR. POSSIBLE: It's no problem, Ronald. You're always welcome here.  
  
RON: Thanks.  
  
(RON takes another bite)  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: So, Kimmie, how's cheerleading going?  
  
KIM: It's great. Really great.  
  
RON: She's good.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Well, that's nice.  
  
(Beat)  
  
RON: Got any soda?  
  
MR. DR. POSSIBLE: In the refrigerator, Ronald.  
  
RON: Thanks.  
  
(Cut to the airport, the airfield. The box is being loaded onto an airplane. The tracking device beeps)  
  
(Cut to a fence at the edge of the airfield. The red Cadillac screeches to a halt a few feet behind it. SHEGO leaps out of the car and jumps the fence. She runs towards the plane)  
  
(Cut to near the plane. SHEGO quietly darts through various machines and cars, trying not to be seen. She looks over to the plane)  
  
(Cut to the plane. The final bag is loaded on and the baggage door is shut)  
  
(Cut to SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: Gah! Darnit!  
  
(SHEGO looks around once more and runs towards the plane)  
  
(Cut to the plane. It moves down the runway. SHEGO runs after it. She jumps and grabs onto the wing. The plane ascends into the sky)  
  
(Cut to the interior of the plane, the STOPPABLES are in their seats. MR. STOPPABLE looks out the window and sees SHEGO hanging on. He turns to MRS. STOPPABLE)  
  
MR. STOPPABLE: Gah! There's. something on the wing!  
  
MRS. STOPPABLE: Honey, did you forget to take your medication again?  
  
MR. STOPPABLE: That's not the point! Something's out there! It's just like that episode of The Twilight Zone!  
  
(Beat)  
  
MRS. STOPPABLE: You did forget to take your medicine, didn't you?  
  
MR. STOPPABLE: That's not the point!  
  
MRS. DR. STOPPABLE: Don't you remember what your doctor said? If you didn't take your allergy medicine you would begin to hallucinate. Take your medicine. then the monsters on the wing will go away.  
  
MR. STOPPABLE: It's not a monster, it's a woman! And she's tearing up the wing!  
  
(MRS. STOPPABLE hands MR. STOPPABLE a bottle)  
  
MRS. STOPPABLE: Here, take some of these and you won't imagine seeing those pop culture monsters any more.  
  
(Reluctantly, MR. STOPPABLE takes a few pills. Through the window, we can see SHEGO crawl down the wing and towards the belly of the plane. He looks out, SHEGO is gone)  
  
MR. STOPPABLE: Hey, it's gone. Maybe I am a victim of my own pop culture- obsessed mind.  
  
MRS. STOPPABLE: Just like Quentin Tarantino.  
  
(Cut to the belly of the plane. SHEGO clings on for dear life)  
  
SHEGO: (Screaming) NOTE TO SELF!!! NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!!!!  
  
(SHEGO claws at the bottom of the plane. She pauses, realizing this is a bad idea. She crawls further down towards the wheel hole. She carefully pries it open and slips inside)  
  
(Cut to the POSSIBLE house- dusk)  
  
(Cut to the interior- the hallway. RON stands outside the bathroom, towel and toothbrush in hand. He taps his foot and bangs on the door)  
  
RON: Helloooooooooo? KP? KP? You gonna come out sometime this millennium?  
  
KIM: (OC) Chill, Ron. I'll be out in a minute.  
  
RON: You said that ten minutes ago! What more do you have to do?  
  
KIM: (OC) Brush my teeth, wash my face, moisturize my face.  
  
RON: You didn't do that in the ten minutes just now?!  
  
KIM: (OC) No.  
  
RON: Then what were you doing?  
  
KIM: Washing up.  
  
RON: I can wash up in five seconds flat; I can't accept that it takes you ten minutes!  
  
KIM: (OC) There's a bathroom downstairs, you know.  
  
RON: That's not the point! It's no longer about having to wash up! I'm just determined to get into that bathroom!  
  
KIM: (OC) Whatever. Just give me a minute, okay?  
  
RON: Now is that a "guy minute" or a "girl minute"?  
  
KIM: (OC) What?  
  
RON: Are you actually going to be a minute or are you going to be ten minutes.  
  
KIM: (OC) A minute! Now leave me alone!  
  
RON: Great.  
  
(Cut to LaGuardia airport)  
  
(Cut to the airfield, an airplane lands. Out of the hole where one of the wheels is stored, a very oily, dirty SHEGO drops to the ground)  
  
SHEGO: Never, never again.  
  
(A flashlight beam appears. SHEGO ducks out of site. Two SCIENTISTS approach the plane with a SECURITY MAN)  
  
SECURITY MAN: Here you are, professors.  
  
SCIENTIST: Excellent.  
  
(The box is taken out of the plane and loaded onto a small cart. The SCIENTISTS take it and move it away. SHEGO watches them go and follows) 


	4. Tune in

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The POSSIBLE house)  
  
(Cut to the interior, KIM'S attic bedroom. KIM sits on her bed, trying to read. RON butchers some more chords on his guitar. KIM cringes with each distorted note)  
  
KIM: What are you doing?  
  
RON: Working on my guitar.  
  
KIM: Could you. tune it first?  
  
RON: It is tuned.  
  
KIM: Who tuned it?  
  
RON: Your brothers.  
  
KIM: Of course they did.  
  
(RON butchers another chord. KIM cringes. The Kimmunicator beeps)  
  
KIM: Wade! Whatcha got?  
  
(RON kills another chord)  
  
WADE: What's Ron got against you?  
  
KIM: Nothing, he's practicing guitar.  
  
WADE: No, he's destroying it.  
  
KIM: Ron! Can you be quiet for a minute?  
  
RON: Sorry.  
  
KIM: So what's the sitch?  
  
WADE: There are some scientists in Chicago who think they're being followed.  
  
KIM: Stalker, huh? Got a description?  
  
WADE: A woman wearing green and black.  
  
RON: Shego?  
  
KIM: Probably.  
  
WADE: I'll set you up with a ride.  
  
KIM: Thanks.  
  
(KIM puts the Kimmunicator back in her pants)  
  
RON: (Strums, sings) Wade gave us an assignment. it's our job. We battle freaks. and win those fights. We. nah. (Strums, sings) Bad guys we're gonna take you down/run your plan right into the ground... nah. (Strums, sings) I'm ready for you/are you ready for me...  
  
(KIM puts her hands on the strings, muting the guitar)  
  
KIM: Yeah, let's not and say we did.  
  
RON: Come on! That could be our theme song. Every good crime fighter has a theme song. Batman, Spider-man...  
  
KIM: Ron, they weren't real crime fighters.  
  
RON: So? A theme song would still be cool.  
  
KIM: Trust me, we do not need a theme song.  
  
RON: Okay, okay. (Beat) If you could get an established band or songwriter to do one for you, would you use that?  
  
KIM: (sigh) Just come on.  
  
(KIM leaves)  
  
RON: Come on! What about "Espionage"? That's a cool song!  
  
(RON follows) 


	5. Show Down

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: New York City, night. KIM and RON move through the shadows and dart in and out of alleyways. KIM has the Kimmunicator out)  
  
WADE: Okay, according to the security cameras, Shego is on the roof, working her way in.  
  
KIM: Thanks Wade.  
  
(KIM turns the Kimmunicator off)  
  
RON: This sneaking around would be so much more fun if we had some sort of background music. You know, some of that James Bond twangy guitar stuff?  
  
KIM: Are you still going on about that?  
  
RON: No, I'm on something different now. Before I was talking about having a theme song, which I still think would make for better freak-fighting.  
  
KIM: (sigh) Ron.  
  
RON: Okay, if we don't have an original theme song, what if you took an existing song and made it your theme song? Hey, I got it! What about "Poprocks and Coke"? Yeah, that'd be perfect.  
  
KIM: I don't think so. (Beat) Okay, why?  
  
RON: It's a cool song.  
  
KIM: No, why is it called "Poprocks and Coke" anyway?  
  
RON: Oh. Well, it's a known fact that if you eat poprocks and then drink some coke that your head will explode.  
  
KIM: That's not a fact, Ron, that's an urban legend.  
  
RON: Some urban legends are true.  
  
KIM: Just not that one.  
  
RON: Okay then, how about "American Girl"? That fits you. (Singing) "And I won't back down/I'll stand my ground." Yeah, that's you to a T!  
  
KIM: I'm glad you think of me that way, but I really don't need a theme song.  
  
RON: Fine. (Beat) How about a riff?  
  
KIM: Ugh! Just come on.  
  
(KIM and RON dart off)  
  
(Cut to the roof. SHEGO, covered with dirt and oil, her hair a mess. She is really ticked and is furiously clawing at a metal hatch)  
  
SHEGO: (Grunting, to herself) Come. on! Open. up. you. stupid. hatch!  
  
(KIM and RON jump onto the roof)  
  
KIM: Looks like somebody needs some anger management.  
  
SHEGO: Don't mess with me, Kimmie! I spent three hours in the gears on an airplane and I'm in no mood for it! So let me get the stupid project so I can go home!  
  
KIM: I don't think so. You see, those scientists don't particularly like the fact that you're trying to steal their technology.  
  
SHEGO: I don't care. (SHEGO flares up her hands) you want some of this?  
  
KIM: Bring it.  
  
RON: Oh, you see, if you had a theme song it would be playing in the background while you fight.  
  
(Beat)  
  
SHEGO: What is he talking about?  
  
KIM: Never mind.  
  
(KIM and SHEGO begin to fight. RON watches and then)  
  
RON: Hey, Shego, need a theme song?  
  
KIM: Ron! Not now!  
  
(SHEGO swipes at KIM. KIM takes a kick at SHEGO, who jumps up to miss it. She takes another swipe at KIM and KIM takes some swipes at her. SHEGO jumps off the roof and lands on the ground. KIM grabs RON and jumps down after her)  
  
RON: Ow! You could have let me take the stairs! I always take the stairs!  
  
KIM: And you always arrive just a little too late. (To SHEGO) Give it up, Shego.  
  
SHEGO: Never.  
  
KIM: They're just going to move it again.  
  
SHEGO: They'll never get a chance to move it again, because I'm going to get it right now! They'll never get the chance!  
  
(SHEGO kicks the door in. She goes to go in but is stopped by a SCIENTIST who throws the box into her arms)  
  
SCIENTIST: Here, take it. Maybe you can get a few bucks for it at the scrap shop.  
  
SHEGO: Wha-?  
  
KIM: But, but you were so eager to protect it. Why are you just. giving it away?  
  
SCIENTIST: I'm afraid this technology is out-of-date. It's of no more use to us.  
  
(SHEGO looks at the box, then at the SCIENTIST)  
  
SHEGO: But, but, I. I went through- I.  
  
SCIENTIST: Whatever, now if you'll excuse me we're very busy here. Good day.  
  
(The SCIENTIST goes back into the lab)  
  
SHEGO: But, but. (screams)  
  
(SHEGO throws the box to the ground and storms off)  
  
(Beat)  
  
RON: You know I could probably get enough money for that box to buy us a snack at Bueno Nacho.  
  
KIM: Sounds good.  
  
(KIM and RON walk off) 


	6. Denoument

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Possible House)  
  
(Cut to the interior- KIM'S attic bedroom. RON walks in; KIM trudges in behind him, exhausted)  
  
KIM: I'm exhausted, I'm going to sleep.  
  
(KIM plops face down on her bed)  
  
RON: Okay, I'm going to get a snack.  
  
KIM: (Head buried in pillow) Whatever.  
  
(RON takes his guitar and walks out of the room. KIM closes her eyes and a smile crawls onto her face as she drifts into dreamland; a pause. A loud, terribly butchered chord is heard from downstairs, as well as RON'S off-key singing. KIM'S eyes open, blood shot. She shoots a dangerous glance OC)  
  
(Cut to the base of the stairs. RON sits on the bottom step, playing his guitar)  
  
RON: (Singing) I gave my love a cherry/that had no stone. I gave my love a chicken/that had no bones. I gave my love a story/that had no end.  
  
(KIM walks up behind him)  
  
RON: (Singing) I gave-  
  
(KIM grabs the guitar from him and, a la Animal House ,whacks it against the wall, smashing it to bits. When she is finished, KIM hands RON the neck of the guitar)  
  
KIM: (Half-asleep) Sorry.  
  
(KIM trudges back upstairs. RON looks at the remains of his guitar and shrugs)  
  
RON: Eh, I was never going to get any better anyway. I wonder if there's anything new in the fridge.  
  
(RON gets up and walks to the kitchen)  
  
(Fade to black)  
  
The End. 


End file.
